Zabas and Galliont
Zabas (ザバス, Zabasu) and Galliont (ガリオント, Garionto) are minor antagonists that only appear in episodes 37 and 38. Zabas's abilities revolve around Flight and Wind. Zabas Zabas is a humanoid child Mamodo with greenish-gray hair, red eyes with large sclera and small irises with slitted pupils, and the iconic vertical lines that many other Mamodo possess. His most notable feature is his blue-gray wings, as tall as he is and more than twice as long when fully spread. He wears a teal suit; the shirt has a large white front, surrounded by a dark orange border and dotted with three golden buttons on both the left and right sides, and the pants are baggy. He wears a thin dark orange belt with a small gold buckle, and dark orange braces cover his calves, leaving his feral feet exposed: bluish gray and leathery with four clawed toes in the front and one in the back. He also wears white gloves with dark orange rims around the holes and a metal teal-colored helmet that covers the top half of his head, curving up slightly in the middle to leave his nose revealed. The helmet has a yellow mohawk, red lenses for his eyes, and small dots resembling screws along the bottom. Zabas Personality Zabas is a confident and malicious fighter, who enjoys defeating challenging opponents as much as he enjoys picking off weaklings, even to the point of attacking someone who can't fight back. He enjoys taunting and toying with his opponents, which carries into his fighting style: using powerful, fast, and irregular movements to confuse his foe. He is quick to anger when things are not going his way, but has no fear of stronger opponents. Indeed, he seems to grow easily obsessed with his opponents, continuously attacking them no matter how many times he gets knocked down and pursuing them as they retreat. Galliont Galliont is a tall man with high cheekbones, a square chin, blond hair styled in hook-like curls, three on each side of his head, and green eyes. He wears a red skullcap, a white scarf around his neck knotted on his left side, a long-sleeved magenta shirt, a green vest of peculiar design, dark blue pants, and pointed brown shoes. Galliont Personality Galliont's personality seems to be identical to his partner's, albeit slightly more cowardly due to not having much strength of his own. However, he was shown to genuinely care about his partner's well-being when he got hurt, and sobbed when his book was destroyed. History Zabas and Galliont invaded Li Pakron's fortress due to Zabas sensing a Mamodo's presence there. When they landed, they made to head towards the cage where Wonrei was locked up, only for Zabas to sense another demon coming up the elevator. When the elevator came up, they challenged Zatch and Kiyo, but Zakeru was unable to harm Zabas past his wing armor and he knocked them both down with his Garuk spell. As they persisted, he used Oru Wigar, which Kiyo attempted to counter with Rashirudo only for Zabas to redirect it, leaving them down for the count. Wonrei attempted to reject Li-En for her own safety, but she stood to protect him as Zabas and Galliont drew nearer. Zatch and Kiyo disparaged Wonrei for hesitating, and Zabas and Galliont mocked them for the speech before casting Garuk. With his resolve restored, Wonrei broke his restraints and tossed his partner the spellbook, then knocked Zabas back with a Go Boren spell that broke off Zabas's helmet where it covered his right eye. Angered, Zabas attempted to confound Wonrei with Oru Wigar but found himself confounded when Wonrei used martial arts to fend off the spell before dispelling it with Rerudo. Zabas tried Garuk again, and Wonrei fended him off with only his bare fists, Zabas incredulous about the unknown style he was using. Finally, Wonrei used another Go Boren to put Zabas and Galliont down for the count, then left with Li-En. Zabas angrily forced himself to his feet, intending to chase after Wonrei and thinking nothing of Zatch and Kiyo standing in their way again, and Galliont cast Garuk. But having noticed the book glowing earlier, Kiyo cast his newly awakened fifth spell, Zakeruga. The concentrated beam of lightning penetrated Zabas's wing armor, sending him flying back into his partner and sending both of them flying back into the jail cell. The resulting burst of lightning incinerated Zabas's book. Spells Trivia *Zabas and Galliont both had drastically different color schemes in the pictures on their trading cards. Gallery Sem título.jpg|Galliont Sem título3.jpg|Zabas and Galliont Zabas and Galliont.png|Zabas and Galliont eagerly preparing to attack Sem título5.jpg|Zatch and Kiyo fighting with Zabas and Galliont Sem título2.jpg|Zabas close-up Sem título6.jpg|Zabas flying Sem título12.jpg|Zabas's spellbook burning Sem título11.jpg|Zabas overpowered by Zakeruga Sem título10.jpg|Zabas' First Spell: Garuk Zabas Garuk.png|Garuk's range of mobility. Zabas.png|Zabas Trading Card Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:air borne Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Flying Mamodo Category:Vortex Category:Vortexes Mamodo